Camp Cookie
by Broken Illusion
Summary: Our favourite Genins were sent to Camp Cookie to build personality & character. But just what kind of mischief do they get into? What is it that Naruto dares Sasuke to do? [One Shot]


**Camp Cookie**

**Summary: **Our favourite Genins were sent to Camp Cookie to build personality & character. But just what kind of mischief do they get into? What is it that Naruto dares Sasuke to do?  
**Warning: **A tiny bit of shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, if I did, it'd be called "Sasuke".  
**Author's Note: **I have no idea where in the world I got the name "Camp Cookie" from. It was just some crazily random name that popped into my head. Also I wrote this when I was on smoking crack, so expect some crazy shit.

* * *

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME NARUTO!!!" yelled Tsunade as Naruto backed away quickly, "You're all going to Camp Cookie to build personality, character and learn to work with one another so you can come back a better person!!!" 

"Tsunade Obaa-chan!!!" whined Naruto, "I can't share a room with Sasuke bastard!!!"

"Naruto…" Tsunade said in a dangerous voice, "I don't want to hear you complaining or you'll be pulled out of the Chuunin exam, I feel sorry for Sasuke to have to share a room with _you_".

"What if you don't want to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, for those that don't go, they'll be forced to run laps around Konoha until the others return from camp, plus it'll be good for you to get more active" Tsunade answered with a dangerous smile.

"This is so troublesome…"

"The boys and the girls will be in separate cabins, those who go into the wrong cabins will be severely punished by your sensei's, who shall be accompanying you" said Tsunade, "You leave tomorrow, so I suggest you start packing and get a good night sleep because you have a tough time ahead of you".

* * *

The next morning… 

"Ok, is everyone ready? We have to get there by tonight" Kurenai lectured, than noticed Kakashi wasn't there.

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked

"He's probably helping some pregnant woman to the hospital…" said Gai.

"Or avoiding black cats…" continued Asuma.

"Yo" said Kakashi appearing out of nowhere.

"Where have you been!!!"

"Oh… I was helping some pregnant woman to the hospital…..but then we ran into a black cat along the way so we had to take a detour…." Kakashi explained.

Gai and Asuma gave Kurenai "I told you so" looks.

"Ok since everyone is finally here let's go!!!" Kurenai said punching the air.

The Genins piled onto the bus and headed off to Camp Cookie. (Let's just assume that there were buses)

"Yosh!!! Let's lighten the atmosphere with a song that could help build your personality, character and help you learn how to work with one another so you could arrive there a better person" Gai exclaimed, "How about "The wheels on the bus"?"

"Ossa!!!" Lee yelled and started shouting the song.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND…"

Soon the most of the bus were singing.

Kiba and Naruto were competing who could sing the loudest.

Hinata muttered the words under her breath.

Ino and Sakura were trying to sing beautifully to see if Sasuke would notice them.

Neji and Sasuke were better than everyone and refuses to sing.

Chouji was too busy eating.

Shikamaru was too lazy to sing.

And Shino…..Shino just doesn't….sing….shudders

Two and a half hours later…

Kiba and Naruto have finally busted their voice and couldn't sing anymore.

Ino and Sakura figured out Sasuke weren't going to notice them any time soon.

Lee was still singing alone.

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND…"

"Lee!!! Stop ok, just stop!!!" Neji yelled, hands clamped over his ears.

Poor, poor Neji had been stuck next to a Lee that's been singing non-stop.

"But Neji we must lighten the atmosphere!!! Then build our personality, character and learn to work with one another so we could arrive there a better person " argued Lee before plunging into a new verse of the song.

All the Genins groaned.

Neji's veins were popping out dangerously, and before Lee knew it, Neji had his Byakugan on and Jyuukened him into next Tuesday.

The bus erupted into cheers.

"Calm down now everyone" Asuma said, "We have arrived, at Camp Cookie".

* * *

The Genins piled off the bus. 

A short plump man wearing a t-shirt with a cookie on it came out to greet them.

"Welcome, welcome to Camp Cookie, where you'll be staying the next 3 days to build your personality, character and learn to work with one another so you could go back a better person!!! I am Mr. Cookie, and I'll be your host for these three days!!! Hohohohoho!!!" announced Mr. Cookie.

The Genins raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It's getting late now, I suggest you go to bed now and be ready for a long day tomorrow so you could build your personality, character and learn to work with one another so you could get back to Konoha as a better person!!! The girl's cabin is off to the left, the boy's cabin is to the right and the sensei's will be sleeping up at the Cookie House with me"

The Genins headed off to their respective areas.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the boy's cabin… 

"Whoo Hoo!!! Party!!! Party!!!! It's time for a midnight feast!!! Kiba did you bring more food?" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed his knack sap and pouring out bowls and bowls of cup ramen.

"You bet I did!!!" replied Kiba as he grabbed _his _knack sap and took out a few bags of food.

Naruto and Kiba rejoiced together and all the boys gathered around on the floor when –

"Baka Naruto"

Naruto turned to the offending voice and found Sasuke looking glaring at him.

"Well if you're going to have that attitude towards me, than you don't get any of _my_ food"

"It's not like we can _eat_ any of your food baka, how are you going to cook it?" Sasuke replied smirking.

Naruto looked like he was going to argue back, when he noticed that Sasuke was indeed correct.

"Well there's always Kiba's food…"

"I don't think that's possible" said Shikamaru.

"Na ni???" asked Naruto and Kiba.

"Akamaru might have eaten it, but we don't eat dog food"

Kiba sulked and Naruto had his next bright idea.

"What about Chouji?"

Chouji glared at Naruto.

"Never mind….."

"Ok so we can't have a midnight feast, but we could always play Truth or Dare" suggested Kiba.

"Ossa!!! I LOVE Truth or Dare!!!" exclaimed Lee.

"This is troublesome…" mutter Shikamaru.

"I'm going first, Sasuke bastard, Truth or Dare?" Naruto challenged.

"I'm going to bed" replied Sasuke.

"Oh c'mon!!! Don't be a spoilsport!!!"

Sasuke got up and started walking to his bunk.

"You're such a coward!!! No wonder your brother didn't kill you!!!"

That hit a nerve.

"Ok, dare, after this I'm going to kill you….." Sasuke muttered in a dangerous voice.

"Alright!!!" Naruto looked around at the circle of boys "I dare you to…" his eyes lingered on one of the boys "Make out with Neji!!!"

Whistles were emitted around the room.

"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Neji "I'm going to bed".

"Not before you kiss Sasuke!!!"

"Naruto, we're not gay" shouted Sasuke.

"Both of you are such cowards!!!" teased Naruto.

Both Sasuke and Neji were mad now.

Kiba, Naruto and Lee started chanting "DO IT!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!!"

Chouji urged them on by chucking a chip, which was _very_ rare for Chouji to do.

Shikamaru muttered "How troublesome…" but his eyes never left the two boys.

Shino…just….sat there, but you know deep inside he was just as interested as the other boys.

"Let's do this Neji" Sasuke muttered shooting Naruto a death glare and looking questioningly at Neji.

"Lets" replied Neji with a determined look. He was going to _murder_ Naruto after this.

The two boys leaned towards each other…

* * *

Meanwhile in the girl's cabin… 

The girls had bags of make-up out and were putting each other.

Sakura blew a kiss into a hand mirror "I'm going to show Sasuke how amazing I look!!!"

"Yea, how amazingly BIG your forehead looks" Ino retorted, "_I'm_ going to show Sasuke how gorgeous _I_ look".

"Yea well not before I do Ino-pig!!!" said Sakura as she grabbed the cabin door and was about to wrench it open when –

"Um…um…s-sensei said we w-weren't to go to the boy's c-cabin…" Hinata stuttered.

Sakura and Ino paused for a moment.

"They'll never find out…." muttered Sakura.

"We'll be there and back in no time…" added Ino.

"I'll come, it'll be kind of fun to sneak up on the boys" offered Tenten.

They all looked as Hinata.

Hinata blushed; maybe she could find out what Naruto-kun was doing, "Ok, I'll come".

The girls snuck out of their cabin and sneaked over to the boy's cabin, where a bizarre sight met them.

* * *

Sasuke and Neji leaned towards each other. 

They wrapped their arms around each other.

Their audience watched transfixed at what was happening before them.

Neji lips touched Sasuke's (Authoress squeals like a crazy yaoi fan girl) and begin applying pressure on them when –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the –?"

Neji and Sasuke broke off their kiss and glanced towards the window where the noise had come from.

Four familiar faces came starring back.

Sasuke hurriedly pushed Neji away and pulled open their cabin door.

"Wait – It's not what you think!!! We were… we were… We're not gay!!!" Sasuke shouted at their backs as the four girls ran away.

"Whoa, that was bizarre, Neji and Sasuke making out!!!" Naruto exclaimed to Kiba.

"Yea too bad we didn't have a camera" said Kiba looking a tiny bit upset.

Neji and Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto.

"Uh oh…."

* * *

"I'm so disappointed in all of you" Tsunade lectured. "You returned here 2 days earlier than expected and you broke a number of rules" 

"No sneaking to someone else's cabin" Tsunade glared at the girls.

"No kissing" Tsunade glared at Sasuke and Neji.

"No midnight feast" Tsunade glared at Chouji and Kiba.

And she would have glared at Naruto too, if he wasn't in hospital with several broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg and a fractured skull.

"Not only did you manage to break all the rules, you didn't even build your personalities, characteristics or learn to work with one another, in fact, quite the opposite, you manage to _bash_ a teammate up so he could no longer _function_"

Sasuke and Neji both smirked slightly.

"I don't want you two smiling!!! Bashing someone up is bad enough without smiling about it, you are both on clean up duty together for a week!!!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"You're all dismissed, and someone tell Naruto he's banned from ramen for the rest of the month"

The Genins filed out.

Tsunade leant back in her chair and sighed. Maybe things would settle down soon.

Little did she know, Sasuke and Neji were rejoicing inside because Tsunade had given them a chance to finish their incomplete dare, privately.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


End file.
